


Scratching Doors

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''I'm going to search for my pet kitten. It never returned after it went outside,'' Sarah Croydon said to Charles Croydon.





	Scratching Doors

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''I'm going to search for my pet kitten. It never returned after it went outside,'' Sarah Croydon said to Charles Croydon. She watched as his eyes widened. She smiled and revealed fangs. ''Townspeople won't burn me.'' Sarah left. 

Hours later, Charles heard scratching. Sarah's kitten? Her charred spirit scratched again.

 

THE END


End file.
